icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IKiss
"iKiss" is the tenth episode of the second season of iCarly, the episode originally aired on January 3, 2009. The episode was the first iCarly episode to reach number #1 in downloads on iTunes, which is great for Seddiers. The kiss between Sam and Freddie in this episode would serve as the setup for the season three episode iThink They Kissed, when Sam, who was getting a broken tooth removed, accidentally tells Carly about the kiss while disoriented by laughing gas. Plot For revenge of Sam putting a dead fish in his locker, Freddie handcuffs Sam to Gibby, and Sam vows to seekrevenge against him for this. Later, Carly and Sam return from seeing "The First Kiss" (a lame teen movie; a parody of She's All That) at the movies. This leads to a discussion of when Carly, Sam, and Freddie had their first kisses, and became the catalyst for a sketch called "Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie." After Sam leaves Carly's apartment to buy food, she overhears Freddie make a confession to Carly that he has never had his first "real" kiss, disregarding his kiss with his former girlfriend Valerie (from "iWill Date Freddie"), which was for half a second at school with a bunch of other kids hanging around. To get back at Freddie, Sam blurts out his secret on iCarly. The next day, Freddie is mocked at school about this by everyone from the youngest kids to some teachers, as he expects to be. Carly insists on dragging him to school despite his expectations until she sees the reaction of her peers. Freddie then leaves school before the fist bell. For the week that follows he skipped school, refused to talk to anyone, and missed both his iCarly rehearsals. Carly makes Sam feel guilty about this, so a regretful Sam exposes the same secret about herself that she never kissed in their web show, even going so far as to threaten the audience if they tease him again, and are considering teasing her. She goes and apologizes to Freddie. After her apology, both of them feel bummed about never having kissed anyone. They end up kissing each other just to get it over with and promise not to tell anyone about it, not even Carly. Notes *This episode had MAJOR Seddie evidence just as Nathan Kress tweeted. *The episode was part of a brand new iCarly special on Nickelodeon. It aired as part of the "Kisses and Misses Night" at 8 p.m., in followed by the True Jackson VP episode "The Prototype." *This episode is mentioned in the season two episode "iTwins", then once again in "iThink They Kissed". *This is the episode where Sam and Freddie share their first kiss together. *Spencer's hair is long in this episode and every episode after this, until iGot a Hot Room, when he gets a haircut. *Carly reveals in this episode that Gibby has a therapist. *This is one of the very few episodes in which Spencer is interested in something other than making sculptures. *Freddie's ex-girlfriend, Valerie, from "iWill Date Freddie," is mentioned in this episode. *It is discovered that up until this point, neither Sam nor Freddie has ever been kissed. *During the scene where Sam and Freddie are on the fire escape, the song playing in the backround is 'Running Away' by AM. *Sam reveals that she has never kissed anyone, and during her and Freddie's kiss you can tell she hasn't, but in the previous episode "iSaw Him First", Sam sets up a kissing booth, and she acts as if she's had experience before. Also, in "iHate Sam's Boyfriend", Sam goes out with Jonah, although it is unknown whether they kissed or not. *Sam says Freddie never kissed a girl when in reality, he did technically "kiss" Valerie but didn't count it as a true first kiss when talking to Carly, even though it was on the lips. Freddie also mentions that he doesn't think it counts. *"iKiss" is one of the most downloaded iCarly episode on iTunes. *An article for this episode apeared in a December issue of a magazine. Quotes Carly: You handcuffed her to Gibby?! Freddie: She put a dead fish in my locker! Sam: Gibby's WAY worse then a dead fish! Gibby: My mom thinks I'm awesome! Gibby: and runs away after being handcuffed to Sam for an extended period of time Carly: As if Gibby's therapist didn't have enough to deal with! Freddie:grabs Freddie by the collar Come on, you put a dead fish in my locker, and I handcuffed you to Gibby, we're even! Carly: nervously ''Yay, who wants lemonade? '''Sam': I don't play to get even. Freddie towards her Mama plays to win.'' releases Freddie'' I'm gonna get you. Maybe not today... Maybe not tomorow... But I'm gonna get you... Freddie: I'm not scared... Sam: Really? Sam: Whatever. All I know is, now I can't stop thinking about potato salad! up to leave ''Does that little market across the street stay open late? '''Carly:' Yeah, Sam: Does that skeevy guy still hang around out front? Carly: Yep. Sam: Freddie's baseball bat I'll be back. Carly: You are gonna start with building up some muscle. Spencer: I have muscle. Carly: Do you? Spencer: Yes. Carly: Then take off your shirt and jump up and down. Spencer: I don't wanna. Carly: Why not? Spencer: 'Cause I'll jiggle. iCarly, a fake movie trailer is being shown that the teens filmed Announcer: A comedy no one wants to see! Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie! as Kelly, falls off stool and screams Announcer: It's really bad!! Sam: Freddie shows himself to the audience That was Freddie, who, last week, handcuffed me to a nerd. So, now, guess what?... pause Freddie's never kissed a girl. Never. Not once. I heard him say so myself and Carly's a witness. pause Okay, later. away Carly: after Sam Sam! Sam! You just ruined Freddie's life! Freddie: the camera he is holding in shock of that iCarly Carly: And now, what you've all been waiting for... Sam: Carly and I are about to have our very first... Carly and Sam: MEATBALL WAR! Sam: We got our slingshots... Carly: And a hundred meatballs! Sam: But um... before we start our meatball war, I wanna say something. On the last iCarly... I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone and... that was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show. And for all you people out there who's been teasing Freddie about it, lay off! Because I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either... including me. Yeah. That's right, I've never kissed anyone. So if you want to tease someone about it, tease me. Which is a bad idea unless if you live near a hospital! Carly: Uhh, our meatball war will be happening soon, but for now, please enjoy this photo of a man with shrimp up his nose. picture Freddie: (laughs) Sam: What? Freddie: Nothing, it's... Sam: '''Tell me! '''Freddie: No it's dumb... Sam: Say it! Freddie: Okay. I was just gonna say-- Sam: That we should kiss? Freddie: down You're going to break my arm now, right? Sam: No. Freddie: Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with? Sam: pause Just to get it over with. Freddie: Just to get it over with. Sam: And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over? Freddie: Oh, totally. And we'll never tell anyone. Sam: Never. pause Well, lean. They kiss for about 8 seconds. Freddie: Well that was... Sam: Nice. Freddie: Yeah, nice. Sam: Good work. Freddie: You too. As Sam leaves Freddie: smiling Hey, I hate you. Sam: Hate you too. View Gallery for this episode here Link To Watch Full Episode http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/ikiss-full-episode.html?xid=googlevideo-ikiss-full-episode External Links *RobSp1derp1g's iKiss review 210 Category:Season 2 Category:Seddie Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Relationship Moments